Double trouble?
by haritomi
Summary: I don't own One piece. Demmet. OTL Two is better than one? Why not two Namis in one fic? XD AN: This came from a "nightmare" i had while I was taking a nap this afternoon . In that dream I saw my lil sis doubled, I mean she had another copy of her. Which was really creepy, anyways this LuNa fic is nowhere near scary. Ahahaha, so enjoy! This is my second fic btw. :
1. Chapter 1

**_"Time to restock the supplies"_**, Nami thought to herself as she was studying their inventory. They've been sailing for two straight weeks now, unable to stop at a decent island because of those annoying marine that had been keeping their guards up because of the news about the comeback of the Mugiwara (Strawhat) Pirates.

**_"Yosh! Let's make some announcement."_** the navigator thought. She banged the door of the girls room, getting the attention of her crew mates. **"What is it now?"** Said Zoro with an annoyed look on his face, while Sanji twirled out of the kitchen shouting **"Meeelllllooooorrrrriiiiiinnnnnneeeee~!"**, Ussop and Franky sticked their heads out of the invention room with their goggles still on, and their faces full of black stuffs, Brook is playing a happy melody, while Robin is enjoying the day reading one of her books, was startled from the sudden noise and lastly Chopper and Luffy who were playing "Lift-me-as-high-you-can" game was interrupted by the orange haired beauty.

As the navigator noticed that she had everyone's attention she then made the announcement. **_"Yosh"_ "Everyone! Listen well! We need to restock our supplies. We've been sailing for two weeks now, and we won't last for another week if this continues."** The navigator said while her hands on her hips. **"WHAT?! That means no meat right?! Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~! D:" **Their captain wined while his eyes are tearing up like a little puppy.** "Namiiiiiii we hab tha do sumbthing! OTL"** while crawling up to Nami. Nami stopped him by her foot and pinched the rubber man's cheeks. A sweat dropped from the rest of the crew avoiding the eyes of their captain. (;¬_¬) **"Have you been listening to what I've been saying?"** Nami scolded with the irritated look on her face. "**Namiiiiii! Let goooo! My cheeks will fall off!Ah!" (´Д` )** the captain complained, not too rubbery now huh. Robin then patted the navigators shoulder giving her a smile to signal her she's loosing track of the original topic. Nami freed Luffy, regained her composure and sighed. **"As I was saying, we need to restock our supplies, luckily the post is now pointing to a nearby island."** The crew nodded but Luffy is still rubbing his cheeks. **"We'll be arriving in an hour."** She concluded then passed the stage to Luffy by smiling and the captain nodded in understanding.** "Yosh! Everyone, we have to do what Nami said, we have to restock no matter what!"** The crew nodded in agreement.** "Don't cause trouble now guys! Shishishi"** the rubber man grinned **"You're one to talk! **** (￣Д￣)ﾉ"** The crew hissed in unison while snapping their hands in the air as if hitting something (well, except Robin who just giggles at the crew's reaction). **"Look at this idiotic captain. All he wants is meat. Well, it's really weird that we haven't encountered a decent sea king for a week so i can't be helped."** Nami concluded.

After some time, Ussop signaled his crew **"Guys! I can see the island! Looks like there are few marine ships, but it's nothing to worry about. BECAUSE I THE BRAVE WARRIOR USSO-"** aaand, he was interrupted by no other than their raven haired captain, shouting **"IIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSLLLLLLLAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD~ "**

Before departure Nami divided their money to the crew but paying close attention to their captain as if mentally transmitting something like **_"Waste your money on worthless things, and you'll be eating thunder for a week." _**After being mentally threatened by his navigator, Luffy sighed out of relief when Nami finally handed him his money. Brook suggested to stay with the Thousand Sunny because he doesn't have anything in particular that he needs to buy. When they finally lowered the anchor, Nami whispered a little request to Robin, **"Hey, Robin. Can you stick with Zoro and Chopper? You know how horrible Zoro's sense of direction is, also he's one of the idiots who always causes trouble and Chopper is a little easily distracted by things." **The archeologist quickly agreed to the navigator giving her a playful smile. Nami smiled in relief. Everything is set and after agreeing to comeback to Sunny after two to three hours, they then proceeded to the village in groups.

•Sanji, Ussop, and Nami

•Zoro, Robin, and Chopper

•Luffy and Franky

*SUN Group

**"****Meloriiiiiinnneeee~ I can't believe I'm able to spend such a lovely day with Nami-san" **Sanji exclaimed while trying to control his nosebleed._** "Hey Ussop, do me a favor will you?"**_Nami whispered to the sniper. _**"What is**_** it?"** he asked in confusion. _**"Can you walk in the middle? Sanji's you know, a**_** little****...noisy."** Without giving it much thought Ussop agreed giving Nami a thumbs up, while slowly exchanging position with Nami. Nami smiled and continued walking to the village.

*ZRC Group

_**"Why do I have to be escorted by a woman!? It's not like i'll get lost in this small island. I don't really mind Chopper ."**_Zoro mumbled while having that grumpy face of his. **"You're so cute Kenshin-san fufu" **Robin teased. **"Wha-what the!? Whatever woman..."** said the blushing swordsman. Chopper looked confused looking at the two adults. Robin just gave him a smile and carried him in her arms.

*LF Group

**"You know, you should probably add a zoo on Sunny. Shishishi" **Luffy suggested the cyborg. **"Hmmmm, not bad. I think it would be SUPER if we could take care of some animals. Or maybe i'll just make mechanical ones. Aw!" ** Franky exclaimed while wearing his signature pose. Luffy's eyes were glimmering when he heard the "mechanical ones", and was grinning due to his imagination.

Anyways, after a minute or two, they finally reached the village. First to arrive was the SUN group, followed by ZRC group and last was the LF group. Nami and company went to clothing stores, bought new bikinis (leaving Sanji out cold for a while), new shirts, shorts, and all those other stuff, then proceeding to the market to get some ingredients and supplies. Robin and company first went to a bookstore then to a drug store and to their final destination a wine house, to get Zoro some booze. Franky and Luffy strolled in the streets after buying some equipments for Franky and Luffy's pile of meat. Everything went smoothly (which was a miracle. haha) until, Luffy spotted a weird looking fruit lying on the ground. It's a heart shaped fruit but it's dark in color almost close to black, but smells like mikan (oranges). Luffy hid the fruit in his pocket and continued walking. **"I wonder what type of fruit this is? I'll ask Nami, since it smells like her mikans. Shishishi (w)" **Luffy said to himself.

After two and a half hour of shopping for supplies, everyone assembled in Sunny's deck.

**"Tadaima (We're/I'm back)~! XD"** said the crew.** "Okaeri(Welcome back/home) guys~! Yohohohoho" **Brook responded.

After fixing stuffs and putting them in proper places, the crew set sail once again.

_**"Well, that went smoothly. I wonder if I've used have of my lifespan for this miracle to happen. Haha" **_Nami thought. Suddenly loud footsteps have been heard barging in her room. **"Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I got you something!...Well, actually, it's mine, but i'll let you borrow it a little. But it's mi-"** Luffy was interrupted when Nami hushed him by putting her index finger in between in his lips. _**"Soft..."**_ Nami thought, _**"Wha-what the hell are you thinking Nami? geez..."**_Nami put down her fingers and asked Luffy what the ruckus is about. Luffy explained about the weird fruit that looks like a heart, has a weird color and smells like mikan. Luffy shows Nami the weird fruit and the navigator asked her captain to let her take a look at it. Luffy agreed and left Nami for awhile to let her study the weird mikan fruit. **"I think she likes it, Nami's really weird sometimes...hmmm... WHAT IF SHE EATS IT ALL FOR HERSELF!? O_O, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANT SOME TOO!" **with this idiotic thinking in mind, Luffy rushed back to Nami's room but was dumbfounded when he found her lying on the floor unconscious with the weird fruit on her hand. **"Nami! Nami! Wake up! Nami! Please open your eyes! Nami!" **The raven haired boy panicked as he rushed her navigator to the sick bay for Chopper to treat.

**NAMI's POV**

**"Hm? What the hell is Luffy shouting for? I'm completely fine. My eyes are wide open you idiotic captain! Hey! Luffy, hey. Can't you hear me?... Hey." **Nami's voice started to quiver as she tries to touch her captain but failed. There is definitely something weird happening to here. . She was trapped in this weird dark world that was supposedly her room. She can clearly hear and see Luffy but for some weird reasons, Luffy can't...hear her? Then a voice reeched her ear, **"Scared? The Cat Burglar Nami is scared? hah! Don't make me laugh." ** A weird shadow appeared at her back who looks...exactly...like...her. **"WHA!? Who are you!? Wait...I'm you! I mean You're me! Wait...huh? This isn't making any sense." ** Nami frantically told her other self. Nami #2 did not make a response, just standing there and then as if blown by the wind, faded. Nami then started getting a blurry vision, and then was knocked out cold.

* * *

AN: on to chapter two~! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Nami thought. Suddenly loud footsteps have been heard barging in her room. **"Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I got you something!...Well, actually, it's mine, but i'll let you borrow it a little. But it's mi-"** Luffy was interrupted when Nami hushed him by putting her index finger in between in his lips. _**"Soft..."**_ Nami thought, _**"Wha-what the hell are you thinking Nami? geez..."**_Nami put down her fingers and asked Luffy what the ruckus is about. Luffy explained about the weird fruit that looks like a heart, has a weird color and smells like mikan. Luffy shows Nami the weird fruit and the navigator asked her captain to let her take a look at it. Luffy agreed and left Nami for awhile to let her study the weird mikan fruit. **"I think she likes it, Nami's really weird sometimes...hmmm... WHAT IF SHE EATS IT ALL FOR HERSELF!? O_O, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANT SOME TOO!" **with this idiotic thinking in mind, Luffy rushed back to Nami's room but was dumbfounded when he found her lying on the floor unconscious with the weird fruit on her hand. **"Nami! Nami! Wake up! Nami! Please open your eyes! Nami!" **The raven haired boy panicked as he rushed her navigator to the sick bay for Chopper to treat.

NAMI's POV

**"Hm? What the hell is Luffy shouting for? I'm completely fine. My eyes are wide open you idiotic captain! Hey! Luffy, hey. Can't you hear me?... Hey." **Nami's voice started to quiver as she tries to touch her captain but failed. There is definitely something weird happening to here. . She was trapped in this weird dark world that was supposedly her room. She can clearly hear and see Luffy but for some weird reasons, Luffy can't...hear her? Then a voice reeched her ear, **"Scared? The Cat Burglar Nami is scared? hah! Don't make me laugh." **A weird shadow appeared at her back who looks...exactly...like...her. **"WHA!? Who are you!? Wait...I'm you! I mean You're me! Wait...huh? This isn't making any sense." **Nami frantically told her other self. Nami #2 did not make a response, just standing there and then as if blown by the wind, faded. Nami then started getting a blurry vision, and then was knocked out cold.

* * *

Inside the sick bay.

**"Chopper! What's wrong with Nami? Is she sick again? Chopper! We have to do something!"** Luffy said while shaking the body of the little doctor. **"Lu-Luffy! I k-k-now! Could you-please stop the sha-shaking now!(´Д`)"** Chopper said slowly feeling dizzy. **"Oh, sorry."** Luffy let got of the poor reindeer and looked at him straight in the eyes._** "Wow, Luffy's a little scary."**_ Chopper thought to himself. **"Luffy, you have to calm down. Anyways, I think the fruit that you brought along with Nami is the cause, there's a little amount of poison component in the fruit. Thankfully, Nami only bit a small part of the fruit. I'll do furthur research about the fruit and for now, let's hope for Nami to wake up eventually."** the doctor said, in the most caring tone that he could. **"It's my fault. If only i didn't pick that fruit. It's my fault."** Luffy left Chopper in the sick bay with Nami, his hat covering his eyes. **"Luffy."** Chopper said in worry.

**"Oi! Luffy! What happened to Nami-san?!"** Sanji asked in panic, waiting for an answer from his captain. Luffy looked at Sanji with the saddest eyes and left Sanji dumbfounded._** "What the hell was that?"**_ the cook thought. **"Hey, Luffy. How's Nami?"** Ussop followed up, like Sanji, Ussop was silent after looking at the strawhat boy. Zoro stoop up and blew a punch on Luffy. It made quite an impact revealing the captain's face. the rest of the crew, looked at Luffy and can't help but frown. **"Oi! Zoro! That was unnecessary! Why di-"** Franky getting cut when Zoro looked at him, then back to Luffy **"You idiot! I know what your thinking, whatever happened to Nami is no ones fault! So stop that act of yours and tell us what happened already."** the swordsman said with a big brother like tone. Brook assisted the boy regain her balance, not that he needed it, but the crew felt like their cheerful and idiotic captain's smile was sapped out by sadness, with no motivation to stand. Robin approached the boy and sat beside him stroking his back. **"Luffy, we are all worried about Nami, you don't have to carry the weight all by yourself. We are nakamas right?"** and the gave him a smile. Luffy finally spoke the words, about the fruit, then the idea of showing it to Nami, and then what the current situation is. The crew were left silent as if the wind blew all the sound on the ship. **"Chopper said all we can do for now, is wait for Nami to wake up...it's my fau-"** Luffy was interrupted when Sanji said **"Yosh! Let's stop sulking guys! If Nami-san is to see this, we'll be punished for sure. Let's prepare for her recovery. I'll prepare the best dish before Nami-swan wakes up!"** then looking back to Luffy and smiling signaling him to stop what he's about to say already. The rest of the crew smiled at Sanji and winning a wink from Robin that caused quite a massive nosebleed for the cook._** "And I think I'm an idiot for thinking he was cool for a second there..."**_ the crew mentally said in unison.

Hours have passed and still no signs of Nami waking up. The night approached and the crew finished their dinner, quieter than usual. **"Nami would have liked this."** Chopper said, then covering his mouth frantically. The crew just smiled but their captain stood up. **"Yosh! Chopper leave Nami to me for tonight, i'll watch over her while you continue researching about the fruit."** Luffy said with a grin. **"Whaaaaa! You can't do that! I'll stay with Nami-swan!"** Sanji protested.** "Oh shut your trap dartboard."** Zoro said in annoyance.** "Huh?! What was that marimo?!"** aaaaannnndddd, they're starting again, without Nami, it is quite hard to calm those two. Robin noticed Luffy escaping the table and giving him a nod. Luffy smiled at Robin and rushed to the sick bay.

_**"Why the heck is it so damn noisy!? ಠ_ಠ"**_ Nami thought to herself but unable to comprehend what exactly is happening. Then she heard the door creak along with familiar footsteps. **"I know the guys told me it's not my fault, but I still feel guilty."** Luffy was cupped her cheeks with his right hand brushing it in the most gentle way he can, and his left hand holder hers. _**"Luffy? What are you saying? Really, this idiot."**_ Nami thought. Something hit her skin, wet droplets of water. _**"Tears?"**_ she thought. But actually that was Luffy's drool. The poor boy had fallen asleep and mumbled **"Why did you even try eating it in the first place? Nami your really weird sometimes. Hmmm"** while still holder hands._** "Luffy? Luffy don't cry. Luffy!"**_ Nami's eyes shot open, but no captain was in sight. **"What the hell was that about? I thought i felt Luffy's hands on mine..." *******bu-thump* "Wha-whatever." shaking her head trying to remove the blush on her face. Though still feeling a bit dizzy, Nami fixed herself and went to the dinning room with a confused look painted on her face. **"Where the hell is the blanket anyway?hmm, nevermind."**

**"Now that's a nice development."** a shadow smirked, then slowly revealing her features. She has long legs, fair skin, lovely brown eyes, and orange long hair.

_*Wait. Orange long hair? Brown eyes? It's almost like she's Nami. Haha. **"Oi! Stupid author! I also AM Nami!"** eh? Really, *cough cough*. Anyways. _

Nami2 was hugging the sleeping captain covering his mouth with her soft hands hiding both their presence from Nami. _**"Hm? Mikan? These hands smells like Nami's mikans."**_ the captains thought, his eyes shot wide open looking at what was wrapping around him for some time now. **"Wha! Namiiiii! Your awake! Your awake! XD"** the captain said in glee. **"Ye-yes I am captain."** said Nami2.** "We have to tell the other! Come on!"** Luffy grabbed her hand but was stopped by Nami2. **"Wa-wait!"** she squealed. She was hiding her blushing face and body that was covered only with a thin blanket and of course Luffy just noticed this when the moonlight shone upon his navigator. **"Nami why aren't you wearing anything? Is it that hot in here?"** Luffy asked tilting his head while wearing the innocent look of his. But his head shot backwards when his navigator captured his lips. The poor boy was too confused to kiss back, but his navigator kept their lips sealed. After some time, she broke the kiss and grabbed both his hands then pushed his back in the bed. **"Nami? Are you becoming like Sanji?!"** Luffy said with a horrified look on his face. Nami2 headbutted Luffy causing a little bump on his head. **"Like hell I could become a perv!"** she protested, but later smirked, **"You're all mine now. CAP-TAIN~"** she said. Luffy gulped unable to understand his navigator's actions.

At that same time in the dinning hall

**"Yo."** Nami said with her right hand raised as if giving a salute. The crew's time stopped then finally regained their senses, smiles finally appeared on their faces.** "Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" **Chopper rushed then hugged the navigator on. **"Welcome back Nami, how are you feeling?" **Robin asked while giving Nami a light hug. **"Namiiiii-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn~ "** Sanji twirled but tripped because Zoro's foot "accidentally" popped out of nowhere. **"Pft." **the crew hold their laughter, but Zoro just loled straight on the cooks face. **"Maa-rriii-mooo...you moss head!"**The cook shouted, but before they start another fight Nami knocked them both out._ **"****Looks like she's really back. (¬_¬)" **_Ussop, Franky, Brook, and Chopper said in unison. **"I'm completely fine, now. But I got a little dizzy after eating the weird fruit Luffy asked for me to check upon." "Anyways, where's Luffy? (´･ω･`)" **Nami asked, but the rest of the crew gave her a confused look. **"He's supposed to be the one guarding you at the sick bay Nami." **Ussop answered. _**"Eh? Then what I though happened really happened?"**_ Nami thought to herself. **"He probably went to the bathroom that's why I didn't notice him. ****I'll go check the sick bay again. " **Nami offered. **"You sure you can walk probably now Nami? I'll go with you!"** Chopper asked. They both agreed then proceeded to the sick bay. Upon opening the door Nami and Chopper saw a scene that they never expected. **"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING THERE!? WHY AM I ON TOP OF LUFFY!? WAIT...WHAAAAAT!?" **Nami panicked looking back and forth to Chopper then to Luffy then to Nami2. Luffy noticed them and wore the same face as the doctor and Navigator.

**"THERE ARE TWO NAMIS?!(┛◉Д◉)┛"** Luffy and Chopper said in unison. *le dramatic sound enters. lol

* * *

i wish chapter 3 will be a good one. duhuhu ಥ⌣ಥ


End file.
